Zombie
:For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare variant, see Browncoat Zombie. For the variant summoned by Arcade Zombie, see 8-Bit Zombie. For more uses, see zombies. Zombies (Basic Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2) and their world-themed versions in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the most basic of the "zombie" units. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in most levels and are the first zombies the player encounters in every single ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, a siren noise will appear and one (an anonymous voiceover) will say "The zombies... are coming...", subsequently followed by a moan, signaling that the zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Camel Zombies, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, Knight Zombie, Bug Zombie, Jurassic Fossilhead, and Brickhead Zombie become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. Audio History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but he's the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. However, he is the weakest in normal gameplay. It takes four steps for the zombie to reach one tile of the lawn to the next. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (either Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies 2 In this game, Basic Zombies only appear in the first five levels, Piñata Party, and Modern Day. However, he has versions in the different time periods; '''Mummy Zombie' in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie in Wild West, Future Zombie in Far Future, Peasant Zombie in Dark Ages, Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie in Big Wave Beach, Cave Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Adventurer Zombie in Lost City, Neon Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Zombie '''in Jurassic Marsh, '''Kongfu Zombie and Monk Zombie in Kongfu World, Pilot Zombie in Sky City, Labor Zombie in Steam Ages and Aristocrat Zombie in Renaissance Age. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies, but with the exception of Jurassic Zombie. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''ZOMBIE' Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern = |-| Mummy = |-| Pirate = |-| Cowboy = |-| Future = |-| Peasant = |-| Pompadour = |-| Bikini = |-| Cave = |-| Adventurer = |-| Neon = |-| Jurassic = Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) |-| Kongfu = |-| Monk = |-| Pilot = |-| Labor = |-|Aristocrat = |-| Combat = Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot; his appearance changes upon an absorption of 100 damage per shot when the left arm falls off, before dying. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic Zombie and his versions all absorb a total of 200 damage per shot. He loses his left arm at 100 damage per shot, before dying. Encounters Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: All levels *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party, all Egyptian Challenge levels, all levels except Days 33, 34 and 35 and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 4 *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, all Pirate Challenge levels, Piñata Party, all levels except Days 8, 22, 25, 28, 30, 32, 33 and 35, Cannons Away levels (Days 3, 11, and 20), Last Stand (Days 22 and 31), and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, all Western Challenge levels, and all levels except Days 28-35 *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all levels except Days 30, 31, 34 and 35 *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, all levels, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5, and Arena *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Days 1, 5, and 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, all levels, and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party and all levels *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, all levels and, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 2 *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party and all levels except Days 33, 34, 36, 39, 41 and 42 *Modern Day: Days 1-31, 35, 39-43, Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, Zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For Night levels, you can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in Pool levels, except only one zombie can be killed per Tangle Kelp. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom, can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then the player loses the level and try or start that same level again if it does eat your brains (the same also applies to other type of zombies). Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. I, Zombie Due to its low health, Zombie should only be placed in lanes where there are no offensive plants, or as backup to other zombies. However, if there is only a Peashooter in the closest lane or only a Spikeweed, then the zombie will still be able to make it past. It can also be used to set off a Potato Mine or to get eaten by a Chomper to deal with them as cheaply as possible. Related Achievement Gallery Trivia General *At the start of the level, the player can hear a zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming...", and growl. This could mean that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. However, it is unknown if the zombies themselves are saying this or simply an anonymous narrator, leaving this debatable. *The Basic Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. **However, if a Ducky Tube Zombie is blown up before he enters the pool, he will turn into ashes like a normal zombie. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with the lowest score of 1000. *Most zombies can absorb a few extra damage shots after being decapitated. *Zombies do not like loud music after 10 P.M, as stated in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *There are various K'nex figures of these zombies. *As he appears in many games, he is considered to be the "mascot" for the zombies. Specific to'' Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and his head falls off, he will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if he is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, he may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by an explosive, it regrows its head before burning. However, when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburnt while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *If a zombie has his tongue sticking out and has to stop and eat a plant, his tongue will disappear, but after he stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the Zombie's does not include his tongue. *On the Console and PS Vita versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, his eyes staring at the sky, and not losing his head, upon attempting to eat a Wall-nut or Tall-nut. *In December, on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat, but only if Festive Mode is turned on. *If a hypnotized zombie has lost its arm, it loses its right arm instead of its left arm. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where if a zombie is killed with the Garden Rake, its left arm will disappear without falling off. In all other versions, however, its arm will be retained. *If a zombie is eating a defensive plant, such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin, the biting noise will be quieter than if it was eating any other plant. *A zombie has a rare chance to move slightly faster than normal, which allows it to eat a Puff-shroom on its own. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *All except for the Mummy, Pirate, Cowboy, Kongfu, and Monk variants do not lift their legs while walking hence literally "dragging" their feet. *All zombie variants except for the Mummy, Pirate, Cowboy, Kongfu, Monk, Future, and Pilot variants share the same animations. **The Mummy, Kongfu, and Monk variants share the same animations. **The Future Zombie animations are actually slowed down versions of the Pharaoh Zombie 's animations. *Basic Zombies are one of the few zombies to get a variant in each world, with the others being Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. *Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. Specific to Basic Zombie *Basic Zombie has the most variants of any zombie in the game. *Every basic Zombie, including its three variants, has a necktie, except for the Kongfu World, Big Wave Beach and Dark Ages variants. *Basic Zombie, Mummified Gargantuar and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have an adjective word in their name, which is "Basic", "Mummified" and "Jurassic". *In the Summer Nights Piñata Parties, when a Basic Zombie eats something when one of his arms fall off, his left hand will appear again automatically. *According to the credits, it along with its three variants are voiced by George Fan. Specific to Mummy Zombie *The player could hear a bumping noise after the Mummy Zombie falls, where as other variants don't have bumping noise. *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms in Ancient Egypt or Piñata Party. *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *Mummy Zombie has the same feet as Wizard Zombie. *Mummy Zombie can come from another zombie, which is a degraded form of Camel Zombie. The same applies to Peasant Zombies and Knight Zombies, Cave Zombies and Blockhead Zombies, and Jurassic Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead. *According to the credits, the Mummy Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Larry Biely, Allen Murray, Guy Whitmore and Bernard Yee. Specific to Pirate Zombie *If one looks closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to scurvy. **Although, the Zombies' teeth could also simply be golden. *When the Pirate Zombie growls, occasionally he will say something like "brains ahoy", "landlubber", or "scallywag". Specific to Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Zombie variants do not use their hands to eat plants but eat them directly. The same applies to Flag Mummy Zombie since they both have the same animation style. Ra Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Zombie Bull, Dodo Rider Zombie, and the Imps do this also. *According to the credits, the Cowboy Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Phil Bolus and Nick Deakins. Specific to Future Zombie *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their groans, only having one different groan for each variant. *He has a mohican hairstyle. *Future fact #23 may be a reference to Star Trek where characters in red shirts usually get killed. *He, along with his three variants, have the same growl as the Mummy Zombie, but with the techno-like effect. Specific to Peasant Zombie *Peasant Zombie is the first zombie variant that has more than two types of headwear armor, the second being the Cave Zombie and the third being the Jurassic Zombie. **Out of the three mentioned zombie, the Peasant Zombie is the only one which is not prehistoric themed. *According to the credits, the Peasant Zombie along with his three variants and Knight Zombie are voiced by Mark Barrett, Larry Biely, Brad Buchanan, Conan Chamberlain, Max De Vries, Matt Emmons, Chris Sampson and Matt Scott. Specific to Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Zombie is the only zombie that has appeared in all the Big Wave Beach trailers. Specific to Bikini Zombie *As referenced in the Almanac, Bikini Zombie is the first female zombie to appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This is the second Basic Zombie variant that appeared in Big Wave Beach, with the first being Pompadour Zombie. *There is a rip in the bikini's bottom piece, fixed with a red patch. *According to the credits, the Bikini Zombie along with her three variants are voiced by Becky Allen, Chris Sampson and Adrien Yorozu. *In Backyard Battleground of Garden Warfare 2, you can see her silhouette on the bathroom sign on some of the bathroom buildings. Specific to Cave Zombie *Unlike the other variants of the Basic Zombie, he, along with his Conehead and Buckethead versions cannot be frozen. Instead, they just get slowed down. This is not exclusive to Frostbite Caves, as it still applies during Piñata Parties. It happens because the zombie is coded to be immune in whatever environment he appears in, obviously because they have "evolved" to become resistant to exceptionally cold temperatures. *Penny refers to this type of zombie as a "Neanderthal Zombie" and, according to her data, their skulls are 33.2% harder than other zombie skulls. **This, however, does not make him any stronger than the average zombie. **Neanderthals are primitive humans which could also mean that the Jurassic Zombies are Neanderthal Zombies, hence their similar facial structures to the Cave Zombies. Specific to Adventurer Zombie *Adventurer Zombie and his variants can be carried by bugs, and can also spawn from tents. *According to the credits, the Adventurer Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Cheyenne, Contereas, Jason Emery, Luca Fusi, Elly Ice, Michael Janney, Alexis Manetas, Giuseppe Naylor, Stephen Notley, Scott Porterfield and Gary Young. *In the Almanac, if you look closely on its icon, you can see his bone sticking out of his arm. This trait is also shared by Peasant Zombie. *Adventurer Zombie's head represents the zombie side of the Almanac. Specific to Neon Zombie *Neon Zombie, his variants, and Impunk, are the only zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour not to react to a jam, negating the normal speed boost/reduction from a jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour features two "basic" zombies: Neon and 8-Bit, except 8-Bit Zombie will only spawn from an Arcade Zombie's arcade machine when the '8-Bit' jam is playing. **Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world to have two basic variants, with the first being Big Wave Beach. *Two Neon Zombies appear playing music on Zombot Multi-stage Masher. Specific to Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Zombie has "Hungry" speed, unlike the other normal zombies. *As of now, the dead body of a Jurassic Zombie does not fade away slowly, instead, it disappears right away, and then the shadow will start to fade. *He is smaller than any other Zombie variants in his Almanac icon. *According to the credits, the Jurassic Zombie along with his three variants and Jurassic Fossilhead are voiced by Nate Heiss, Elizabeth Cummins and John Dusseau. Specific to Chinese zombies *Kongfu World is one of three worlds that has two regular variety zombies, Kongfu Zombie, and Monk Zombie. The other two are Big Wave Beach, which has Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie, and Neon Mixtape Tour, which has Neon Zombie and 8-Bit Zombie. *Kongfu Zombie and Monk Zombie (and their variants) all share Mummy Zombie's animation. *Monk Zombie and his variants, Imp Monk Zombie, Imp Monk, and Torch Monk Zombie are the only zombies based on monks. *Pilot Zombie wears a jetpack like Jetpack Zombie, but due to lack most ground tiles in Sky City, he will be seen falling from the sky. *Labor Zombie appears similar to Mixed-Up Gravedigger, including mustache, overalls, and hat. ru:Зомби (тип зомби)zh:普通僵尸fr:Zombie Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Steam Ages Category:Steam Ages encountered zombies Category:Renaissance Age Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies